Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external power feeding apparatus configured to be portable and mountable on a vehicle and incorporating a power supply unit.
Description of the Related Art
As a protective frame structure for a power supply apparatus, there is known a structure that internally stores a power supply apparatus (to be referred to as an external power feeding apparatus hereinafter) mounted in a vehicle and includes a frame extending in the vehicle width direction and connected to the vehicle body. According to the protective frame structure, the external power feeding apparatus stored in the protective frame structure can be protected by transmitting an impact load input due to a collision or the like to the vehicle body via the frame of the protective frame structure (International Publication No. 2011/145408).
In addition, intrusion of the protective frame structure to the cabin side can be suppressed by transmitting the impact load input to the protective frame structure to the vehicle body via the frame and also suppressing deformation of the frame. To suppress deformation of the frame by the input impact load, the protective frame structure of International Publication No. 2011/145408 needs to increase the rigidity of the protective frame structure.
Hence, the weight of the protective frame structure increases, and there is yet room for improvement from the viewpoint of usability.